


Emergency: my omega needs me!

by yogurt3200



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Knotting, Mpreg, Omega Newt Scamander, Percival is a softy here, Percival loved it, SO MUCH FLUFF, child birth, mention of breast-feeding, subtle breast-feeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogurt3200/pseuds/yogurt3200
Summary: There are rumors that the Director of Magical Security tend to randomly leave the office during the day. Seraphina wouldn't mind his business as long as all work is perfectly done. But when things get out of control, she needs to know what the hell is this about!Well, Percival Graves just loves his husband too much he can do everything for him, including challenging Seraphina Picquery's wrath.(Sequel at chapter 2!)





	1. My pregnant omega

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some fluff. This is my first time writing this dynamic and I'd hope to write it more. It'd be so much fun to write!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading this fluff :)
> 
> Thanks to Littwink for beta-read for me!

MACUSA was busy most of the time, especially the DMLE; some people enjoyed committing crimes too much. After all, the wicked never sleeps. It wasn’t a problem to work all day and night for Percival as he loved his job. It was at MACUSA that he met the love of his life: Newt Scamander—the sweetest and bravest omega he’d ever met. There was not a restriction for omegas to work for the government or in any business any longer. However, society’s attitude toward omegas remained the same; to have no voice, to be submissive, and to wait for the perfect alpha to take care of them.

 

Newt did not fit into those old beliefs at all. He was an omega who traveled and explored the world. An omega who wandered through jungles and forests, went on a ship across continentals. He was more passionate about magical beasts than any other; even alphas were wary of the beasts that he so easily coddled. He faced danger with no fear and went so beyond his biological limitations that he seemed to be something different altogether. He was extraordinary.

 

Percival fell in love at first sight with the man with auburn curls and a blue coat, who, in the middle of a wild jungle facing an injured and furious Wampus, saved his life.

 

The alpha then dedicated his life to woo said omega for almost two years. They exchanged letters, which was difficult to do even at the best of time— it would only go from New York to London if he was lucky, but for most part, it was New York to a foreign named town half across the world, and take more than a week for a response. Never once did his mother ever tell him that winning an omega’s heart would be so difficult.

 

The more he knew Newt, the harder he fell for the omega. After few months of his first official courting gift, Percival didn’t hesitate to get down on his knee to propose. He'd never forget the way Newt agreed with the brightest smile he'd ever seen.

 

Now they were going to have a perfect family; they were expecting their first child. His beautiful child with his beautiful husband!

 

“I need to go home now.” Percival interrupted their heated discussion about the recent case of illegal potions for immortality, and everyone stopped to give a shocked expression at the Director of Magical Security.

 

“Are you serious? It’s only three in the afternoon and you’re in the middle of the meeting, Graves!” Seraphina scowled, eyes stern and unimpressed. She heard rumors that Percival tended to randomly leave the office. She wasn’t going to mind his business as long as his performance remained the same, but the timing —and in front of her and several Department Heads, no less—was appalling.

 

“I’m always serious, Madam President.” The director replied as he fixed his posture to confirm the statement. The blond alpha scoffed and stood tall, arms crossed in front of her chest.

 

“I require a reason, Graves.” His face was expressionless as he stood from his seat. Percival put on his coat, looked so confident even though he still didn't have permission to leave. He looked directly at the other alpha with respect but without submission as he said firmly.

 

“My omega is six-month pregnant and he needs me now. Excuse me everyone.”

 

Seraphina let out an exasperated sigh. Of course it must be Newt. The most frustrating thing was that she had no right to prevent the alpha to go home to take care of their pregnant omega. If it was her, she would do the exact same, even if she had to leave an important meeting. Omegas always came first for them.

 

* * *

 

When Percival apparated into their living room, the scent of his sweet pregnant omega hit him. It grew stronger as the alpha walked toward Newt’s study room, the scent of fresh grass combined with burning spices was extremely addictive and was even more pungent since Newt grew pregnant. He purred in satisfaction.

 

Since Newt had stayed in New York throughout his pregnancy, they had temporarily adjusted part of the house to accommodate Newt’s creatures. The case could expand bigger but climbing down the ladder was Percival’s concern. He used extensions spell on the room and mimicked their natural habitats to replicate those inside the case. The room also connected to the courtyard, for the  creatures to roam outside, and their master bedroom.

 

It could go back to the way it was after Newt’s delivery, or would remain this way forever. Whatever Newt’s heart desired.

 

“Newt, I’m home!” He called before opened the door, in case Newt didn’t notice his arrival. Percival didn’t want to startle his omega.

 

“I brought you sandwiches and muffins. But I suppose you’ve already eaten.” The alpha wandered through the magically-made habitats and found his beautiful omega nursing over a sick murtlap.

 

Scenting his alpha, Newt turned over to smile at him and abruptly rose up on his feet regardless of big swell of his belly.

 

“She’s much better! She had me worried sick this morning, poor girl. I think she’ll be fine in 2 days.” The ginger-haired omega spoke happily about the sick murtlap, ignoring a frown from Percival who was immediately put his arm around Newt’s waist to make sure he was standing steadily on the ground.

 

“That’s good, baby. But could you not jump like that, you could lose your balance and fall!” Newt sighed, but hugged his husband back. “I’m sorry Percy. Old habits are hard to break.”

 

“It’s okay, baby. Just be more careful alright?” The alpha murmured as he put his hand on Newt’s stomach protectively, fingers caressing the stretched yet smooth skin.

 

“You know, it kicked so many times when I talked about my second book!” Newt couldn’t keep his excitement and it showed in his green eyes.

“Looks like someone is happy about your new book, baby.” The older man chuckled, hands still on Newt’s stomach as he leaned in for a chaste kiss on the lips. Newt’s purred and happiness flooded through their bond.

 

“I’m not hungry, and my legs and back are sore.” His pretty omega whined as he intertwined his arm around the alpha’s broad shoulder. They kissed once again while Percival carried Newt bridal style to their bedroom.

 

Seraphina would never know the real reason Percival Graves would hurry back home during workdays, just for an hour or so. No one would know that the omega husband of the Director of Magical Security of MACUSA was given a daily foot rub from his husband, because he addicted to it way too much.

 

Who knew that his Alpha could give such a lovely massage?

 

Newt worked almost ceaselessly when he wasn’t sleeping or spending quality time with his husband, and it didn't change once he became pregnant. But since his body and hormones was changing for the new family member inside his womb, he wore out easier and earlier than before. The first month of pregnancy, Newt slept literally every single chance he got. Newt became easily exhausted; his body bore an almost constant ache and has moved a little slower than he was used to.

 

He coped better with the changes of his body’s limit by the second month. However, instead of craving for food, or having a higher sexual libido like it was mentioned in the pregnancy preparation guides, Newt craved for touch; a massage more precise. They discovered it during his fourth month when Newt walked for such a long period of time feeding his creatures that his legs gave out. Fortunately, Percival was right beside him and caught him before he landed on the ground.

 

Percival had given his legs and feet a nice massage, and has done so ever since.

 

“Are you tired? Sleepy?” The alpha asked gently as he laid Newt down on his back, something that wouldn't be possible soon due to a larger belly. The omega hummed and shook his head a little in response, looking calmed and pleased at the way his husband’s hands worked on his clothes—unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his pants.

 

“I already took a nap after lunch.” Newt mumbled, much to himself and Percival looked up to meet his eyes and smiled. The omega didn’t bother to wear his union suit since it tugged uncomfortably on his lower parts. Instead, he simply wore a loose shirt and comfy lounge pants for casual wear, but the omega insisted on wearing his usual formal clothes when he could.

 

“That’s good. You should take a nap whenever you feel tired.” He leaned down to place a kiss on top of ginger curls. The alpha’s calloused hands worked its way down Newt’s milky thighs as well as his lips that trailed down the omega’s jaw and neck. He paused at his mark, and the way excitement and happiness travelled between them made both purr. Newt craned his neck to give his alpha’s better access, and he let out a happy sound when Percival lapped at his warm skin.

 

He started with Newt’s feet; a slight pressure from his thumbs on those delicate feet made Newt sigh contently. He moved his index finger and thumb in circular motions on his ankle, trying to ease those tense tendons. When he slid his hand up along Newt’s calf, he always tensed at the tickling sensation and tried to yank his leg back, but Percival never let go. His grip was firm as he massaged the tense muscles until they were relaxed.

 

The alpha loved the sight of Newt’s bare upper body because he could see the swell in his stomach clearly. There were stretch marks that Newt became insecure about, but Percival loved every single one of them; it was a sign that his omega was rounder and bigger with their child. His skin glowed like the moon and his little freckles were like stars. Percival enjoyed kissing all of them until Newt squirmed in pleasure. His chest was soft, and soon it would be bigger and full of milk when he begins to lactate.

 

As he moved his hands up to rest on Newt’s wide hips, he kissed down from Newt’s soft chest to his stomach. The alpha nosed the skin there; here was where the spicy scent became strongest, must be from their unborn child. His lips felt the stretch as he left quick pecks all over the swell that made Newt giggled because it tickled so much.

 

“How are you today, little one? Did you have a good sleep in there?” He mumbled against Newt’s belly, one hand came up to caressed with love.

“Papa had a stressful day, but don’t worry, little one, papa always has time for you.” Once he finished talking, the alpha enclosed his ear to Newt’s belly, hearing the faint sound of their child inside Newt’s womb. If he was lucky, it would move so he could hear its sound, or kicked until he saw a slight shape of its limb.

 

Today his child seemed to be in a deep sleep, but that’s quite alright. He would talk to them again before bed anyway.

 

“Percival,” Newt sighed, hands reaching out to hold his alpha, and Percival let Newt draw him in for a hug and a sweet kiss. It melted Newt’s heart every time he heard the alpha talk to their child.

 

The kiss was slow as they leisurely tasted each other’s warm mouth and the almost lazy glide of their tongues. Percival used an arm to hold himself upon his omega, and another hand to cup at his backside and started rubbing the lower of his back.

 

Newt groaned into his mouth, hand clutching at his broad shoulders because of the soreness from sitting and bending over for a long time to tend a sick murtlap.

 

“There, o-ouch!” The alpha pulled back when Newt cried out. He pressed his finger at the spot once again and Newt basically arched up in discomfort. Percival frowned.

 

“I don’t think a massage here would do much good. Must be a sprain.” He flipped Newt to rest on his side and two hands gently rubbed and pressed along the line of his freckled back. He reminded himself to be gentler so that Newt would moan in relaxation.

 

“I’ll fetch a potion for you, baby. You need to drink that after I finish massaging okay?” The red-haired omega nodded, eyes dropped shut to enjoy strong hands soothing his back. It was the best sensation one could ever feel, Newt confirmed. The feeling of his alpha’s love and care, especially the tiniest details, made Newt believe that he was the luckiest omega in the world.

 

It wasn’t common for an Alpha to take care of their Omega like this; they always promised protection, a wellness and safety under their care. But the lust that came with their heats do not necessarily equal love. The way they placed their arms on an Omega’s waist or shoulder was to claim their territory, followed usually by a low warning grumbled at other Alphas. Nothing like this, firm and strong hands on his skin, touch with love that full of gentleness. Something akin to a mutual respect that implied that it wasn’t only the Omega’s responsibility to take care of their mate’s physical and mental needs. Pregnant or not.

 

The director smiled when Newt stretched his limbs when he massaged the knot on his shoulders, thumbs adding more pressure when dragged down to his shoulder blade and moved up to the nape of his neck. Surely, if his omega was relaxed then he would fall asleep by the end of the session. He rubbed his nape in circular motions for few times, brushed his lips across the bite mark down to his jutted shoulder bone. He heard a low purr emit from Newt’s chest, then soft and steady breaths; Newt fell asleep, just like he predicted.

 

The alpha breathed in the sweet, calming scent of his omega and kissed the spot behind his earlobe, petting the messy mop of red-hair. He just sat there, looking at his beautiful mate and thought what has he done to deserve such a beautiful, strong, and passionate omega like Newt.

 

“Papa has to go back to work, little one. Be nice to your mommy and papa will tell you story tonight, promise?” Percival palmed lightly on Newt stomach and felt the slight swift motion inside. The alpha cracked a big smile until his eyes crinkled.

 

“Good. See you tonight, little one.” Sighing, Percival waved his hand and a small bottle of soothing potion floating inside. He put them on small table beside their bed, made sure Newt would clearly see it when he woke up. Percival kissed Newt’s head and lingered a bit, but finally had to leave before Seraphina hexed him into oblivion.

 

The alpha looked around to make sure that everything was in their places, half-heartedly put on his black coat and apparated back to his office.

 

* * *

 

Percival was fidgeting in his seat. Of course, he was the Director of Magical Security of MACUSA, so though he was extremely composed on the outside, no one knew that he was fidgeting like a child. They would think he only shaked his leg out of boredom whereas he was fidgeting and was nervous as hell.

 

“Now what, Graves?” Seraphina hissed. She was the one who knew Percival wasn’t shaking his leg out of boredom. Her eyes looked irritated and unimpressed, he literally saw her nerves pulsing and almost bursting.

 

“I need to go h—”

 

“WHAT IS THE REASON YOU HAVE TO GO HOME EVERY FUCKING TIME WE HAVE A MEETING!?” Every staff including senior aurors jumped in their seat when Seraphina barked, slammed a case folder she was holding against the table and it created an explosive sound inside the meeting room.

 

Percival coughed and tried to not avoid eye-contact. Now it was time when Seraphina’s alpha truly intimidating. Even though he was also a strong and powerful alpha, challenging Seraphina Picquery’s wrath was unwise.

 

“Well, you see, Newt…”

 

“I know Newt is pregnant. I know Alpha would be more possessive and protective over their pregnant mate.” She gritted her teeth, almost snarled at him. He saw his young alpha subordinates wince at the unfriendly vibe.

 

“But you need to get a grip together, Director Graves!” She squinted at him.

 

“I’m perfectly in control, Madam President.” Percival tried to sound chilled as possible.

 

“Then stop bullshitting. Back to what we were discussing. Miss Goldstein, do continue.” She turned to Tina who looked hesitant to continued what she was discussing before.

 

Percival frowned because he didn’t like it at all to be scolded like a child in front of his subordinates, but his face remained calm and unaffected. However, he couldn’t stop fidgeting because it was late, and he knew Newt would wait to be taken care of.

 

“What is it, Graves?” Seraphina seemed to accept Percival’s unprofessional act no more. She asked again, sounded resigned.

 

“Madam President, with all respect, I do perfectly fine with my job, but I need an hour afternoon leave home.” The dark-haired man stood from his seat, adjusting his clothing to be ready to leave.

 

“Tell my why.”

 

“It’s…I need to give Newt a massage. He gets sore easily during the day and I have to massage him once so he wouldn’t injure himself. It could wait until evening, but I don’t want to. I don’t want him to rely on painkiller potion every time he sore, and a massage helps a lot.”

 

Now everyone looked stunned. He even heard a quiet gasp.

 

Percival stood tall where he was, eyes unweaving with confident and proud to say that he took extremely good care of his mate. That was something Alphas should proud of. Seraphina’s brow quirked up in surprise.

 

“I couldn’t ask him to stop working because creatures need to be taken care of regularly, and he isn't an omega to be kept at home just to wait for his alpha to come back. He doesn’t overwork if that’s what you’re thinking, but he still needs a massage.” He breathed, trying to elaborate everything as clearly as possible.

 

“You should’ve told me, Percival. We could sort this out for long time ago so you didn't have to sneak out every day.” Her expression softened and Percival sighed, relieved.

 

“Can I go now?”

 

“Yes.” Seraphina rolled her eyes. The director grinned and stormed out.

 

* * *

 

“Where the hell is Graves now!?” Seraphina groaned in exasperation, her heels clicking angrily against the floor as she walked pass the hall way to stop in front of Percival’s office.

 

_‘Newt’s massage time. Will be back by 4 o’clock.’_

 

She read the note sticking to the door and felt her nerves pulse rapidly at the message. When on earth did the Director of Magical Security's absence became so acceptable that no one ever tried to oppose it!? She groaned. Someone had to be working in place of Percival’s absence when she needed him. Tina Goldstein, perhaps.

 

There is one thing she was certain upon: Percival Graves would be in a hell of a lot of work once Newt Scamander delivered.

 

(Percival, who was now happily cuddling with his mate while caressing his seven-month old stomach, just felt a chill shiver down his spine, but he decided to brush it off and dive back into Newt’s fresh and comforting scent.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! I'd love to know what you guys think!  
> I actually imagine that there would be some time that a simple massage become sensual Newt would turn on, and actually orgasm by it. But nah, I need some fluff ;B


	2. Trust me, it was an emergency!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was really an emergency! Something happened with my pregnant omega!  
> (It did, eventually.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the sequel.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote them!
> 
> Thank you so much, Littwink, for beta-read for me! I really need to give you big big hugssssss <3 <3 <3

_“Director Graves, what should we do about Foley—”_

 

“You’ve been working here for ten years. I expect you to know.”

_“Director Graves, I need your comment here.”_

“No.”

 

_“Director Graves…”_

 

“Damn it! I NEED TO GO HOME! WOULD YOU LEAVE ME IN PEACE FOR ONE DAY!? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!?”

 

Tina jumped on her feet; why the hell did she have to deal with this every fucking time?! She just wanted to hand him a report that she had been assigned to finish by the speed of light. She finished it, and he asked her to leave him alone!? Mercy Lewis! Percival Graves was moodier than a group of pregnant omega women.

 

Speaking of pregnant omegas, Newt was eight and a half month pregnant. He could deliver his child anytime soon, and that made the alpha even more turbulent. Thanks Newt for making everyone’s life harder.

 

“S-sir…it’s only eleven o’clock and you just arrived two hours ago.” The beta auror almost snapped at the director like so. Percival snarled aggressively at the short-hair woman, baring his sharp teeth like an alpha guarding his territory.

 

“I know what time is it, Goldstein. Throw the file over there and get out.” Tina sighed and walked toward small desk full of reports to place it there. She was glad to leave the irascible alpha alone.

 

When Tina was out of his room, Percival went back to what he had been doing before: pacing around his room and freaking out. Damn it! He was becoming a father in less than a month, and the thought was both pleasing and terrifying. Even though he blocked their bond when he freaked out, Percival knew Newt could feel it sometimes through their bond as well as Percival could feel Newt’s insecurity if he would be a great mother.

 

No, he was the alpha here, he should be the one who stayed strong. He shouldn’t be this paranoid.

 

Newt grew so big that he couldn’t lay on his back anymore. His stomach was stretched wide enough that he often miscalculated the distance and bumped into a desk, or a door, but would let out a pretty giggle after that. He became tired quickly and fell asleep every time he got comfortable, mostly in his alpha’s embrace. He still had that pretty content moan when Percival rubbed his flank, or hips, or feet and showered his pretty freckled face with peppery kisses.

 

Oh, he needed to go home and comfort his gorgeous omega.

 

“Graves, in my room, now.” He was about to apparate home when Seraphina’s patronus barged in, and once it was done with its announcement, the translucent white eagle form flew out of his room. Percival sighed in frustration, but could only comply with the order.

 

Percival Graves was restless while discussing business with Seraphina and the president noticed but was never going to bring it up as it would only cause more conflict between them. He wasn’t focused at all though he could analyze the situation and gave brilliant opinion as usual. Alphas would become to over-protective and over-attached to their omega when pregnant, and even more so when their omega was near the due day. It was a critical period; they would become worried on whether something could happen in their absence and the omega would miscarry—something that should never ever happen to any omega. Most—if not all—omegas would die from grief if it occurred.

 

Moreover, omegas was vulnerable during pregnancy; they were easily startled and frightened, always on guard in order to protect their child. Although Newt was different from any other omega, his instincts undeniably kicked in when he was bearing his child.

 

When he passed his seventh month, he started nesting in his pillow and comforter when Percival wasn’t around; a primary instinct that should have happened since months ago. Newt decided to always stay in their house, much to Percival relief. Queenie came to help from time to time with their groceries. She did not stay longer than a few hours because Percival was extremely territorial, and he would be absolutely pissed when came home and scented other’s people in his house.

 

“Seraphina, I think I’ll have to excuse myself.” Percival muttered, rubbed his temple to relieve some nerves after long session of discussion. She sighed sympathetically.

 

“I believe you do. We’ll sort this out with others later in the meeting tomorrow. You must attend this one, Percival.” She dropped the authority once they were done working, now she looked as tired as Percival. Work had been tough recently.

 

“I know.” He breathed, got up from the seat and brush his coat a little, thinking of his precious omega nesting at home. Seraphina tsked, eyes unapproving since there was no point grooming in front of another alpha. It was basically cringing doing that.

 

“I’m not grooming for you, Seraphina.” Said the male alpha who was now adjusting his tie.

 

“You shouldn’t.” The blonde stated, annoyed.

 

“I wanted to look nice walking through the bedroom.” He wiggled his brows and Seraphina cringed even more. She shooed him out of her office and the male alpha was more than happy to oblige.

 

* * *

 

Percival was always overwhelmed every time he walked in their master bedroom and saw a fort of pillows and comforters piled up on their bed. Newt was in the middle of it. He looked peaceful sleeping inside his nest, a mop of messy ginger hair splayed across white fluffy pillows, lean limbs hugged loosely over his large belly.

 

The alpha purred as he walked closer and the sweet scent calmed his restlessness as if it wasn’t there in the first place. He waved his coat and waistcoat back to its hanger while carefully climbing onto the bed, tugging himself inside a huge pile of comforters. Percival’s rough hand caressed Newt’s soft cheek and the omega stirred, leaning into the gentle, familiar touch. Percival’s heart swelled with love when those long reddish brown eyelashes fluttered opened slowly, a glimpse of the swirl of blue and green of his glassy orbs presented before his eyes.

 

“Hello beautiful,” Newt hummed, stretching his long limbs as he yawned. There was a satisfying feeling from Newt that bubbled through their bond; of course, an endearment from his alpha pleased him.

 

“I brought you lunch, your favorite.” Percival sighed as Newt brought him closer; when they were facing each other like this, Percival had to curve his back to avoid crushing his body against Newt’s pregnant belly. It was funny though, but the feeling of his torso against Newt’s was indescribable.

 

“Shepherd’s Pie?” The omega eyes lidded up with interest as he elbowed himself up a little. Percival hummed and nodded in response. Newt had his cravings for British food during pregnancy, he said that it felt like home once in awhile. Apart from basic British food, he also like simple Asian dishes, such as noodles and fried rice. Percival had to admit that Chinese food became popular among Americans recently.

 

“Nope. Egg noodle with marinated pork. Shepherd’s Pie for tomorrow then.” The alpha noted. He kissed Newt softly and the omega pulled back with a smirk.

 

“My stomach is grumbling now.” Newt whispered like he was gossiping, rubbing his growling stomach. “This kiddo is gonna be so big. It’s hungry all the time.”

 

“Of course, Newt. Graves are always big and strong.” Newt rolled his eyes as he got up slowly on his feet with Percival helped, arms tugged around his waist all the time.

 

“Well, you don’t know what it’s gonna be yet. It could be an omega, or a beta.” The omega shrugged. The pair walked out of the bedroom to their lovely dining room and Percival helped Newt sat comfortably in his seat while Newt waved his wand to set up the table.

 

Newt’s magic was also changing; it was stronger in some sense, yet more unsteady. Sometimes, when using a simple spell, things went wrong and he would burn things accidentally, so he reduced his use of magic as much as possible. Though he still waved his wand around the house, no one was going to stop him, it was the way they were as wizards.

 

“We’re going to have a beautiful and strong child, either alpha, beta, or omega. Scamander blood is powerful and strong, but kind-heart and delicate as well.” Percival smiled, brushed Newt’s messy curl back to give him clear view of his omega’s eyes. Newt smiled back beautifully, just like a beautiful creature he was.

 

“We are, Percival. Soon enough.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Percival was in the intense meeting of the month when it happened. They were all serious and intense and growled and snarled everywhere as the session carried through. He could see alphas snapped at each other, annoyed and frustrated at their unsolved problems, Percival was one of them too.

 

Suddenly he felt pain flushed through their bond, and his magic warned him something happened with Newt. The director shot up and interrupted Tina, again, who was now explaining whatever it was. Seraphina squinted at him and she looked unimpressed.

 

“Excuse me, I’m going to take a leave.”

 

“No, Graves. You can’t go home now. We’ve already talked about this.” The president declined without even considered for a second. Percival growled was louder, resonated inside the meeting hall which everyone reacted the same way, frightened.

 

“Something happened with Newt!”

 

“Director Graves!” Seraphina barked as Percival walked fast toward the exit, the look on his face was alarmed. Everyone in the room could feel the hostile scent radiating from the director, so no one dared to stop him except Seraphina Picquery.

 

“Graves! You’re being rude now. Stop, I command you!” She raised her voice louder. A growl rumbled in her chest as she pointed her wand at him, casting a binding spell. Percival hissed as he was forcefully pushed down onto his knees, the position itself made the alpha snarl, eyes blown wide and ready to attack.

 

“Let me go, now. I need to go to my omega! My pregnant omega!” He emphasized each word as he felt another wave of pang in his chest, the alpha tried to yank his arm out but it was useless.

 

“You said it isn’t his due today! So I suggest you to stop acting like this and go back to our meeting.” Seraphina gritted her teeth. Everyone was watching and she felt embarrassment creep inside her. Percival was being irresponsible and she asked him just one time to stay until the end of this meeting. Just once, and now he was doing it again.

 

“Please, Seraphina. My mate’s hurting.” Percival begged, something he rarely did.

Another pang in his chest made the alpha wince. He struggled against the spell until his breath heavy. Seraphina resigned and let the alpha go; she wasn’t cruel to not let the alpha went to his mate if it was emergency. Once he was free, Percival scrambled on his feet and ran from the meeting room in a flash.

 

His heart was beating fast that he heard the erratic rhythms in his ear. He apparated to home, eyes wide in horror looking for his pregnant omega.

 

“Newt!”

 

“Percival!? In here!” Newt’s voice came from their bathroom; it didn’t sound hurt or anything but Percival was too panicked to realize. The alpha rushed into their bathroom, almost breaking the door. Newt was standing naked in the middle of the room, the steam from hot bath made bathroom too humid for Percival’s liking. The omega wrapped himself with a bathrobe, but his small smile disappeared once he saw the horrified expression on Percival’s face.

 

“Newt! Are you okay!? Do we need to go to the healer now? Is it painful!? Did your water break!?” Questions fired like a gunshot that made Newt look at his husband in surprise. His face softened at his realization, hands rubbing his stomach absentmindedly.

 

“Oh, that. It was false alarm! It hurt, really, and I thought my water was going to break. But in the end, it didn’t, and the pain vanished like never happen!”

 

“Come again?”

 

“ **False alarm!** We’re good now.”

 

Damn it. Seraphina was going to kill him.

 

* * *

 

It actually happened the week after the false alarm. Percival was on his way home, waiting for his and Newt take-out Italian dinner when the pain and Newt’s panic sent through their bond. The alpha tried to calm his mate, and himself, telling himself that it might only be a false alarm again. But it wasn’t because the pain increased and he heard Newt’s scream from across the bond. He fetched their dinner and apparated home in an instant.

 

Much to his relief, Queenie was there with Newt trying to manage everything to ease the omega’s pain from his contractions. They immediately brought Newt to the hospital. The omega screamed until his voice hoarse, tears falling down his cheeks, his whole body in contractions for almost ten hours before the healer said he was ready.

 

His mother told him once he was little, that the experience of giving birth was the most painful feeling one could experience. It was more painful than getting hexed by a curse, crucio even. He didn’t believe her until now, when Newt’s painfully screamed and cried and whimpered until he almost fainted. He felt it through their bond, though he knew it couldn’t compare to what Newt was actually feeling.

 

The alpha stood there, right beside his beautiful mate, watching the whole process and it was overwhelming. The sound of Newt’s screams, the voice of the healer telling him to push, encouraged him and made Newt stay with them. The smell of medicine along with the scent of Newt’s blood and sweat made Percival dizzy. He kissed his sweaty forehead, brushing his wet fringe away from his eyes, telling him he was doing a good job and they would be meeting their child soon. Newt’s face was switching between red and pale, but his eyes were beautiful and full of hope.

 

After long hours of screaming, panting, and pushing, the sound of crying infant rang through the room. One crying infant, following by another one, much to Percival’s surprise. He almost fainted himself as he saw two baby boys in nurse’s arm. Newt had a huge smile on his face, although tired from long night of pain, it washed away when he saw their children for the first time.

 

“Congratulations, Mr. Graves, Mr. Scamander-Graves. You have perfectly healthy alpha twins.” The healer said as she carefully placed the twins into Newt’s waiting arms. The omega cradled their children, red-rimmed eyes looking at their beautiful boys as his lips trembled.

 

“They’re alpha twins, Percival. Twins! Would you believe that!?” Newt cooed, couldn’t keep his excitement in his whispering.

 

“They’re beautiful, Newt. Thank you, for having such beautiful boys for us.” Percival knelt beside Newt’s bed to look better at the boys, slept peacefully in their mother’s embrace.

 

“They’re so tiny…” The alpha murmured, afraid that speaking louder would wake them up. The pair looked at each other in loving silence until tears was falling down Newt’s eyes. Percival thumbed away the tears of happiness and leaned in to kiss Newt’s dried lips, then leaned down to kiss the boys’ forehead. A smile formed on his lips as his children squirmed, and Newt chuckled lightly.

 

Newt was exhausted but happy, and so was Percival.

 

* * *

 

 

Seraphina Picquery surely kept her promise on torturing him with work after Newt’s delivery, and Percival would always show his gratitude by scowling every time he got more reports and cases to take care of. Unfortunately, the my-omega-is-pregnant excuse no longer worked, though it wasn’t a big deal since he had another excuse to use.

 

_‘My twins need ice cream. Will be back in an hour.’_

 

“What the hell is this excuse!? Scamander!” The blond alpha scowled aggressively as she stopped in front of the director personal office and saw the note sticking to the door. Newt, who was back to work, smiled sheepishly at the alpha. He bowed his head in submission while trying to fine rather nice explanation.

 

“Um…well, you see, I’m actually the one who take care of the twins, but they need their papa’s attention lately. So Percival had to take them to the ice cream parlor.” Newt grinned cutely, using his omega charm to get away with anything. Seraphina muttered under her breath and decided to let it go. She adored the twins just like her own children and Newt knew it.

 

Everyone at MACUSA was in shock when they saw the grumpy director walked with his one year and four months old twins, one in his arms and one on his shoulder. Gentle eyes and smile widened at his children, who were busying nibbling at their vanilla ice cream.

 

“Director Graves, sir. We have an emergency in the basement, sir.” One of his subordinates rushed to him though they seemed hesitant to interrupt the alpha’s time with his twins. Percival’s brow quirked up, smile disappeared in an instant.

 

“Don’t you see that I’m taking care of my kids here?”

 

“Y-yes, sir, but…”

 

“Try to figure it out first. I’ll be there once I bring the twins back to their mother.” Percival sighed and walked away toward his office, leaving no opportunity for anybody who wanted to report to him anything. His twins came first, it was a rule.

 

“Papa has to work?” Perseus, the older twin who was on his shoulder, asked. Percival tipped his head up and tried to catch the boy’s hazel eyes.

 

“Yes, Perseus. Papa has lots of work, but papa will be back very soon, is that alright?” Theodore, the younger twin nodded frantically that ice cream smashed against his lips.

 

“Play with niffler!” Percival chuckled as he wiped Theodore’s mouth, Perseus squealing  in delight along with his brother. The director walked into his office to find Newt laid down on the couch, reading.

 

“Mama!” The twins called in unison and Newt smiled, put his book down. “Have you two have a good time with papa?”

 

“Yes! Ice cream is good!” Percival let the boys down on their feet and they immediately ran to their mother. Newt giggled while ruffled the twins’ deep brown straight hair.

 

“Let’s help mama with the niffler so papa can work. Come on boys.” The omega gestured the twin to follow him into the case. Newt looked back at the alpha who beamed proudly at them. He winked and bit his lips a little. At that, he felt a satisfaction and arousal rushed through their bond. Newt chuckled when he heard a silent groan from his alpha, then disappeared into his case, taking care of his creatures and children.

 

Newt was a perfect mother. He was capable of taking care their children with no obstruction. He knew how to deal with them when they were crying; he easily figured out if the twins were simply uncomfortable, or hungry, or sick. His profession as a magizoologist applied well with human children since he had an eye for body languages and symptoms. He was fast with everything while Percival panicked.

 

He was also a fucking sexy mother, Percival swore. He loved when Newt taught their children, with a stern voice and a motherly posture, and a sweet smile when the twins did a very good job. It was super sexy seeing Newt like this. Although he saw Newt with baby creatures many times, it was nothing like Newt with his own children. He was super turned on.

 

He also loved it so when Newt breastfed the twins that Percival asked him afterward if he could do that too. Oh, Newt had no idea how much he missed this.

 

The twins were almost two years old now. They were beautiful alpha boys who inherited Newt’s charm and Percival’s smart, cunning alpha eyes. The combination of Newt’s green eyes and Percival’s brown one to create the most beautiful hazel color, and Percival’s dark fine hair.

 

They recently discussed with each other as Percival wanted more children, and Newt agreed since he missed the feeling of holding an infant as well. He recovered well and was ready to become pregnant again. Percival noted that Newt’s heat was coming soon and they couldn’t keep their excitement hidden as they could feel the arousal hanging in the air around them constantly.

 

After the twins’ birth, they didn’t have time for themselves like before. It was amazing to be with their children, but the alpha missed their nice, loving sex; now it was more of a quickie and Newt refused to be knotted. So they both were looking forward for Newt’s upcoming heat, so he could knot him and breed him up until Newt’s belly was large once more from bearing his child.

 

Then Percival could use the my-omega-is-pregnant excuse with Seraphina again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated as always!
> 
> I've always liked name Perseus and Theodore, idk why. Perseus is surely from Percival (and the Perseus ship name), but it sounds so great to me, and I think a child named Perseus would love his name when he grow up! Theodore sounds smart and calm, it actually can link with Theseus tho, so I imagine Newt is the one who come up with it. (and Theseus would cry out loud thinking that his sweet brother name a child after him)
> 
> and there's some smutty feeling at the end. no. this should be fluff. >:3


End file.
